


Rêve fané

by Mela_Rotta



Category: Cyrano de Bergerac - Edmond Rostand
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Takes place after the events of the pièce, Unrequited Love, just to suffer, why are we here
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mela_Rotta/pseuds/Mela_Rotta
Summary: Vi sono persone che dopo il ludibrio subiscono l'ombra. Il conte de Guiche appartiene a quella schiera e lo sa bene, ora che gli anni pesano sulle spalle. Ora che è troppo vecchio per poter vivere ancora di menzogne. Ci sono notti in cui il vino e il gioco non bastano, e si ha da aprirsi il cuore (a chi non può ascoltare).
Relationships: Cyrano de Bergerac/Comte de Guiche
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Rêve fané

_Rêve fané_

Il salotto della Regina ha sempre musica nell'aria. Il clavicembalo è il favorito di quel ventaglio damascato di gonne, di piume sui cappelli e bastoni intarsiati. Il gioco delle sciarade viene chiuso, si passa a quelle note allegre, incalzanti. Le spalle ti s'irrigidiscono sotto i bottoni d'oro, il tuo sorriso si fa decoro e t'alzi, chiedi venia, vado a prendere un poco d'aria nei vostri bei giardini, la sera fresca e loro... loro dicono tornate presto, o caro duca. Sai di doverlo fare, le ore della tua vita non t'appartengono, non hai scusa.

Ma almeno questo no, non resti a sopportarlo: scivoli tra i giovani conti incipriati e le dame preziose, via dalle loro voci acute e le poesie vane. Via da quel canto, dalle note oziose.

_Dans les jardins de mon père_

_Les lilas sont fleuris_

_Tous les oiseaux du monde_

_Y viennent faire leur nid_

Come ti seguono, quei versi. Come s'artigliano al fondo del mantello.

_La caille, la tourterelle_

_Et la jolie perdrix_

A cena è stata servita pernice, la pelle ambrata e le more e i tartufi intorno come brillanti, collana. Quel lusso l'hai mangiato come ogni altro che ti vien dato, anche a questo il tuo stomaco si torce e s'allontana. Chiede il digiuno dei giorni di Arras, supplizio reso onore dalla voce dolce di lei che credevi sole, ma lei, lei... lei non è che un canto di colomba.

Tu volevi il cigno selvatico di Guascogna, aggrapparti alle sue ali, strapparle e farle tue. Portami via da qui, ti prego. Ti chiedo. Ora le uniche piume che tocchi son quelle bigie e stanche del tuo cappello, ma una volta – ti piace credere, e solo credo resta perché davvero non rammenti – erano bianche.

_La caille, la tourterelle_

_Et la jolie perdrix_

_Et ma jolie colombe,_

_Qui chante jour et nuit_

Mi avete perdonato?

L'hai chiesto a Rossana, al convento in quel giorno dannato, e lei ha dato un sì. Dopo averle tolto l'amore. Averle tolto quindici anni ai capelli biondi e al sorriso dolce. Ma il duca de Grammont è un uomo egoista, lo sai bene quando ti specchi e non ti guardi negli occhi, lo sai, per quello chiedi perdono. Hai bisogno di dormire la notte, dormire senza aver quel sussurro al cuore che dice no, no, non è giusto. Le cose non sono giuste, non vanno bene, non così. Svegliati, svegliati, esci a cercar conforto nella notte, nel vino, nel gioco di carte e nei nastri e nei velluti e nei broccati e nei belletti fino a vomitare. Non importa se dormano gli altri, quel che sai è che tu non riesci. Ti pulisci la bocca con un fazzoletto ricamato, ed esci in terrazza. Il cielo ti schiaccia con quel blu e quella luna grande e fredda. È un piacere carnale che t'abbraccia, nel guardarla e sentirne il giudizio sfocato.

Mi avete perdonato? Lo chiedi ancora, è un altro sì a mancarti. Mi avete perdonato, sangue di Guascogna, per non avervi detto che v'amavo, che io sono un uomo di sangue e fame sotto agli alamari, che il mio letto è freddo e io non ho che la mia mano a darmi piacere sporco, che mia moglie non la tocco perché sono vecchio e stanco e voi, voi, oh voi con occhi di bragia... voi siete ossa e polvere sotto la terra scura. Voi, toccatemi. Scendete giù da quella notte dura e quella vostra luna che adorate, scendete e venite da me, respiratemi. Sono un amante più caldo, ho un corpo che ha ancora baci da dare, ha ancor d'appagare e annegarsi. Voi, non lasciatemi.

Nel silenzio.

_Elle chante pour les filles_

_Qui n'ont pas de mari_

Non hai mai avuto il privilegio del suo tacere, non l'hai meritato mai. Fin da quando ti chiamavi ancora Antoine conte de Guiche.

_Conte, dove avete lasciato la vostra fascia bianca?_

Il tuo vanto dell'averla abbandonata alla polvere d'Arras, a nascondere i gradi al nemico, dopo averli anche in fame e ostilità ostentati.

Volevi solo che ti acclamasse, che ti adorasse. _Ma la manovra è andata a segno._

_Forse. Ma io d'esser bersaglio l'onor non lo rassegno._

Le sue parole te le gettava addosso senza vergogna, vedeva com'eri e sentiva cos'eri – sei – quell'odore di carogna in bocca a te perché questo, questo è il duca de Grammont: questo è quello che hai fatto e fai per salire in alto, tra stelle di finzione. Mangi sotto le scarpe di chi ha fatto più scalini, lecchi gli stivali, baci mani guantate. Le sue eran sempre nude e il suo sguardo assalto puro, e tremavi a quelle iridi blu che mai cedevano in segno di rispetto, mai ad affiancar le fronti chine al tuo cospetto.

_Dove avete lasciato la vostra fascia bianca?_

A sporcarsi, mio Cyrano.

_Elle chante pour les filles_

_Qui n'ont pas de mari_

_Pour moi ne chante guère_

_Car j'en ai un joli_

È germogliata da un giorno all'altro, da sguardo a scherno. Perso in chiacchiere a teatro con qualche subalterno, andavi alla balconata e ti trovasti lui, piazzato sulle scale a disquisir di prosa con quel suo compaesano. Vecchio Le Bret, la tua fortuna il conte invidia. Ad aver conosciuto creatura tanto candida, d'ignara lascivia.

Quando si volse esitasti, ché se il suo profilo a Parigi era cosa nota, il suo sguardo ti parlò e seppe dirti muto _ti disprezzo_.

_Allora, fate passare!_

Rise di te. Rise così forte che pareva fosse il teatro a ridere dalle fondamenta, e tu passasti oltre rosso in viso. Poi ad ogni occasione le frecciate, le punzecchiature, e tu incassavi e cercavi di replicare, sempre in difesa. Sempre a inchinarti. Sempre a ritrarti. Sempre a perder terreno mai riguadagnato, con lui così agguerrito. L'hai sentita crescere dentro di te quella disperazione, ti sei narrato anni di menzogne per credere d'aver odiato, ma adesso – che ogni rosa è sfiorita – sai: hai bramato.

Sei un uomo di sottintesi, conte de Guiche. Brama è la tua parola, brama il tuo essere ed esercitare. Brama che t'accendeva il sangue quando Cyrano rifuggiva: i tuoi inganni, le tue tentazioni.

_Un poeta oggi è un lusso: voi da bravo scrittore, volete essere il mio?_

_(Car j'en ai un joli...)_

“ _Dites-nous donc la belle,_

_Où est votre mari?”_

_Il est dans la Hollande,_

_Les Hollandais l'ont pris_

Mio.

Possedere è abitudine, per chi ha titolo nobiliare. Ma lasciarsi possedere, quello è troppo chiedere a uno come te. Educato, raffinato, di mondo ma com'è poco il tuo spirito, misera cosa, e non sai parlar d'amore. Ma lui sì che ne sa – no, _sapeva_ – tesserne e le sue note erano seta e tela di ragno e tu ci sei finito in mezzo, gli arti trapassati. Ascoltando dagli angoli delle sale, bevendo per sentito dire e poi ancor peggio: dalle bocche d'assoldati.

Chiedevi _ebbene, cosa disse in settimana quello sciocco scrivano?_

_Signor conte, altre ingiurie a voi da parte di Cyrano._

Ma erano rare le volte. Sì, ne avea per te, ma più sovente per altri. Non le mandava a dire, non voleva menestrello per quelle sue arguzie. Eri tu l'unico fesso a pagare per avercele recapitate, gustar del suo palato anche le minuzie mentre ogni altro raffinato fingeva d'ignorare, o sbuffava oltraggiato.

E invece tu tacevi, per avere quel silenzio a cui covare in seno speme – così vana – e ti ci crogiolavi: d'essergli caro (forse) al tuo diletto. Che fosse affetto a muovergli la penna lontano dal tuo nome, e non disprezzo.

_Volete essere il mio?_

Dolore di schiaffo, il suo _di nessuno_.

“ _Que donneriez-vous, belle_

_Pour le voir revenir?”_

_Je donnerais Versailles,_

_Paris et Saint-Denis_

Ma non fu quello a farti male. Fu lo sguardo suo, vedergli nell'iridi domarsi quell'ardore, Cyrano senza padrone vendersi alla bestia che tu chiami aguzzino. Ma lui chiamava amore.

Per Maddalena fior di peccato, Rossana.

Biondo stellato, vestita di pudore e sotto in petto a batterle medesimo quel cuore meridionale, quel germogliar di rose e ortiche folte. A toccar certe erbe in terra di Guascogna le spine e i bruciori duravano un momento, passando presto oltre con quel temperamento sciocco, incauto, ma poi in quel di Parigi questo sei diventato: amore bugiardo, falso blasone.

Continuando a voler stringere quegli esseri di celeste natura, lontani come astri, giocondi come cani. Angeli dal cor di crudele spartitura, cattivi per chi osava guardare, lesti a cavare occhi col bianco altare del sorriso.

Li hai odiati entrambi, lo comprendi ora che cerchi con occhi stanchi vaghi echi d'allora, dell'antica notte che Rossana t'ha poi confidato sere dopo l'ultima di Cyrano, come a darti unico assaggio di cosa sia parlare e davvero respirare, sotto l'edera baciare lievi parole e non importa che siano imprestate.

Li hai odiati entrambi, per aver preso non te ma come apostolo Cristiano, e _quanta crudeltà_ pensasti dopo mentre consumavi il gesto fatale di mandare alla guerra padre e figlio, e il biondo spirito santo lasciarlo solo: mutilato. _Quanta crudeltà_ , e fosti il più crudele.

I cadetti partirono e Rossana con loro, a fare la guerra senza combatterla o vederla, saperla, ma sentirla tutta in lontananza e non poter rivolgere l'affondo a te, nemico sotto medesimo stendardo. Così tanto, li hai odiati. Ti penti ora? Che coraggio. _Senza aver fatto poi troppo di male_ , le hai detto nel giardino, là al convento, ma allor facesti invece e quel tuo pizzo regale è lordo di menzogna, di sangue natale.

Li hai alfin toccati quei cigni selvatici, assassinati in due colpi: di Cristiano avesti ragione mandandolo al moschetto; di Cyrano fosti cagione, muto complice d'altrui delitto. Colpevole non d'intenzione ma di codardo silenzio tardi spezzato, ad atto già attuato.

Non v'è più luogo a cui migrare, l'inverno stringe.

Ma l'estate a Bergerac ti piace immaginarla, diletta fantasia a rendere la sera buona: ti figuri Maddalena, gonna corta e sciolta chioma, ma subito cerchi passi indietro quel compagno di giochi rosso in viso, affannato per qualche corsa, qualche gioco scalmanato. Ecco il suo sguardo, ecco il suo naso, ecco il sorriso che tanto hai bramato ma ti chiedi se quel sorriso poi lo smettesse, se lontana Rossana lui fosse infelice. Solo, imbarazzato, deriso dalla crudeltà d'infanzia che ben conosci, hai sovente esercitato.

Abbi la decenza di chinare la testa, chinarla alla luna. Non hai diritto di consolare, d'accarezzare neanche una fantasticheria. Cyrano ha vissuto e mangiato e bevuto e cantato e tu sei solo stato capace d'offrirgli avanzi che tu stesso raggranellavi, sotto alle ricche tavole d'ermellini e anelli aurei. Troppo vigliacco per andar con lui a caccia d'uva selvatica e viole, e flauti di canna di fiume. Pane bianco e vino scuro, e un letto di poche pellicce e caldo d'uman torpore e toccarsi, aversi, una mano sulla nuca e l'altra tra le gambe, avere bocca o carne, o forse avere entrambe.

_Je donnerais Versailles,_

_Paris et Saint-Denis,_

_Les tours de Notre-Dame,_

_La cloch' de mon pays_

Verità è: ogni tuo fiore l'hai colto in ritardo. Animo guascone accolto e mostrato solo a fin di lungo assedio, ad applaudirti i cadetti poi morti per tuo rimedio; l'amicizia di Rossana cercata col suo velo nero in chiusa, ad attenuare ogni sua giusta e possibile accusa. L'orgoglio freddo tuo scapolare gettato via ora, che non c'è più nessuno da baciare.

Lo spirito di cui ti vestivi cosa t'ha conquistato? Solo notti bianche, e un amante assassinato. Ma ricordi d'averlo smesso poi quello spirito, una volta. Sotto Arras: sangue sul tuo viso e spada tra le mani, Cyrano giunto d'improvviso, sconvolto, impallidito. Combattere fianco a fianco, polvere in bocca e non seme, amplesso depravato dov'è il dolor che geme, martirio militare. Tagliar gole col suo braccio a sfiorarti la vita, il tuo fiato a frammentarsi, accidentali cenni d'abbraccio mentre davate morte al nemico schierato, vermiglio versato e alla fin del massacro silenzio. Labbra aperte, parole secche.

T'inginocchiasti con la tua sciarpa bianca, stretta, e Cyrano aggrappato al tronco d'una quercia guardò senza parole il tuo fasciarlo ebbro, annodare i gradi e gli onori a fermare il sangue della sua coscia offesa. Non ebbe da rimproverarti d'averla abbandonata: a poca cosa serve una sciarpa, l'orgoglio, l'ennesima guasconata. _Ecco, è questo ch'io sono e dono_ , parole innamorate rimaste nel tuo petto. Dall'alto come in croce, il suo sguardo disse limpido, chiaro: _ti rispetto_.

_Les tours de Notre-Dame,_

_La cloch' de mon pays,_

_Et ma jolie colombe_

_Qui chante jour et nuit_

_Io non sono che un'ombra, voi l'eco di un'aurora._

Queste sue parole ora le rubi, le offri a te stesso e alla notte, tremi e sogni di far tremare lui così lontano e saperlo toccare con voce, e poi con mano. Io non sono che un'ombra, e se chiudi gli occhi l'odore delle rose può farsi gelsomino, tornare a quel balcone abbandonato, quel giardino. Che si lasci Cristiano a salire fino al sole, che si resti nel buio a succhiar grani di parole, io e voi. Io e voi. Rispondetemi, Cyrano.

Ho ancora scuse da farvi e morsi da lasciarvi, sfiorare i vostri polsi, stringerli e viziarvi.

Antoine conte de Guiche, come splendono le lacrime sul vostro viso. Piangete? Inusuale. È quel che succede senza lo spirito ad arginare.

No, lo disse anche Cyrano a lei: lo spirito è inutile, in amore. È pel suo trucco che hai perso nel fatale pallore colui che solo hai amato, colui che chiami amore.

È ora di tornare. Ridere, presenziare, morire a sangue caldo e poi dormire, pregare. Che la luna cali presto, fredda e senza voce, che smetta d'illuminare come le tue mani sono vuote.

Mi avete perdonato? Per avervi amato troppo e credere che la vostra spada potesse bastare, unica protettrice del vostro provocare. Per non avervi dato miele caldo, sospiri, il mantello da calpestare, e non avervi baciato che dopo morto ancor da raffreddare, le vostre labbra esangui prima di chiudere la bara. Già avevate il sapore della terra natale.

Già eravate dove ancora io non posso arrivare.

Volti le spalle alla notte, il tuo mantello trascina i petali di narcisi caduti. Li porta seco mentre torni al salone e _non importa_ pensi, ti siedi in poltrona davanti al focolare. Accetti il calice che ti offre l'ennesimo visconte, sorridi in ringraziamento, abbassi la fronte. _Non importa_ , e chini lo sguardo su quei fiori morti, confratelli della tua razza opulenta. Verrà qualche servo a spazzarli via.

Il clavicembalo viene abbandonato, come ci si annoia presto quando s'ha tutto e tutto s'ha consumato. Si torna alle sciarade mimate, si riapre il baule dei costumi. Ti si piega la bocca in ombra di sorriso, davanti all'ironia del mascherare un finto viso. Ti chiamano, scuoti la testa, non giocherai.

«Mi accontento di guardare, se permettete. Se volete, al vincitore brindare.»

Allora giocano, ridono. Le ore si trascinano. Oggi, domani: chiudi gli occhi. Il vino lo bevi, e attendi l'epitaffio.

_Auprès de ma blonde,_

_Qu'il fait bon, fait bon, fait bon_

_Auprès de ma blonde,_

_Qu'il fait bon dormir..._

**Author's Note:**

> Sono probabilmente l'unica persona al mondo a shippare questi due come se non ci fosse un domani, ma va bene così.
> 
> La scena della fasciatura, così come quella del primo incontro fra Cyrano e Antoine, sono invenzioni del mio cervello deviato.
> 
> La canzone citata è "Auprès de ma blonde", una canzone popolare francese molto bella (la versione di Frederica von Stade è la mia preferita).


End file.
